Songfic Collection
by Marie Elaine Cullen
Summary: A Songfic Collection for Alex Rider. Please read, review, and suggest songs! Current Count: 1


**This is going to be a collection of songfics. They aren't all going to be Simple Plan, but I just adore the band, and they have really great songs. So here's the first one.**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is the sole property of Anthony Horowitz… But I've heard that he likes chocolate… and I just happen to have a few million boxes… Who knows what the future will entail?**

**Song: **_**The End**_

**Artist: **_**Simple Plan**_

* * *

Jack walked into the house laughing hysterically, along with the person with her.

She wrapped her arms around the man, and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks for the date." She pecked him again. "Have a good drive home."

Brad laughed and said "Of course!"

She led him out the door, and waved at him as he backed out of the driveway.

The second he was out of sight, Jack turned toward the staircase to the boy who had been standing there, unnoticed by the man.

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, before Jack snapped.

"What?" She asked in reference to his piercing gaze.

He just shook his head.

"What?" She demanded again.

"You didn't tell him?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Jack shook her head.

He turned his eyes down, and spun on his heel silently, he began to go into the hallway at the top of the stairs, but then he paused. "Why?" He asked, without turning around.

Jack's anger flared. "Sorry if I don't want a man to not want anything to do with me because I take care of a kid! And a spy kid at that! I have a life too, Alex! Sometimes I think you forget that."

He turned around at that moment, and his stare nearly made Jack cry, it was just so different from the eyes of the cute little seven year old that she used to take care of.

It was serious, hurt, and very, very dark.

He sighed, and went into his room, slamming the door.

Jack sat down on the couch to fume, but it was impossible. She was in the wrong, she knew.

It had all started when she had run into him on the street, while she was on a date with Brad.

She had met his eyes, and then walked right past him, laughing at Brad's latest joke.

He had ignored her for days.

Not making her lunch, like he usually did.

He made his own dinner and took it up to his room to eat, he did practically everything on his own, for himself.

But what she didn't know was that Alex Rider wasn't mad.

He was just feeling betrayed.

* * *

Alex knew he should work it out with Jack.

He knew he should at least try to make things better.

But she was supposed to be his guardian, the one person who would always be there for him.

A person who wouldn't be ashamed of him, and definitely a person who wouldn't lie about his existence to her boyfriend.

He knew that she would tell the man eventually if it got serious, but right now… He just wished she could understand.

Alex was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

He lay still as lyrics began running through his head, accompanied by a melody.

Then, he quickly reached out and grabbed his notebook, writing down the lyrics desperately, as if afraid that he would forget them.

In his younger days, Alex had taken part in a band that his friend Brian had started.

While the other guys had dreamed about money, fame, and women, he had done it solely for the music.

It wasn't that Alex enjoyed music.

He needed it.

He used it as an outlet, for all of his feelings.

And after his Uncle died, and this whole business with MI6, it had turned toward sad songs, terrible songs. Nightmarish songs.

So he hadn't written a song for a few months, scared to what he might find deep in his mind.

But Alex felt he might go insane if this song wasn't written, so he wrote.

After he was done with the lyrics, he wrote down the notes for the melody, first on electric piano, then for percussion, and finally for the guitar.

Alex knew that it had little to no chance of actually being recorded, as he didn't have a band… But then again… He did have all of those instruments… And there was that music recording program that allowed you to lay over tracks…

He wondered…

* * *

Jack stared at her date critically.

She had just noticed how his eyes strayed down to her chest, and how he had made many hidden suggestions for sex.

She noticed how he hadn't held the door open for her, and how he never let her drive his car.

She had noticed that he had been 'out of town' many times the last few weeks.

But most of all, Jack noticed that she didn't like him.

Well, not as much as she wanted to.

Or needed to.

She knew she would have to break up with him.

The next day she rang the doorbell to his flat, and peeked into the window.

What she saw made her gasp in horror.

There was Brad, dishing it out to a blond woman.

And not looking at all like he was cheating on a woman he had been dating for a month.

She left a not on his door.

_Brad,_

_Don't call, you bastard, I changed my cell number and god help me, if you so much as email me, I will get someone to shoot you in the leg. He has already agreed. _

_Go to Hell,_

_Jack Starbright_

She felt good about it too.

So with a happy attitude, Jack entered her home.

Alex was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at the TV, which was currently on the news.

"I broke up with Brad." She said sitting down beside him.

He glanced at her and then looked back at the TV.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. "I'm leaving to go to Congo in three days."

Jack's surprised gaze was on him in no time.

"You're WHAT?" She yelled.

"I'm going to Congo for a mission. The cause is really important, and I need to do it." He intoned emotionlessly.

Jack didn't take the news well.

….In other words she went completely bonkers.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU ARE GOING ON A MISSION WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOUNG MAN!" She yelled.

Alex shook his head. "I didn't have your permission to go on any of my missions really, how is this one different?"

"IT IS DIFFERENT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR, AND I DIDN'T GET A VOICE MESSAGE SAYING 'OH YEAH, WE SHIPPED YOUR KID TO CUBA, HE MIGHT NOT COME BACK, HAVE A NICE DAY!' IT'S DIFFERENT BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

He sighed. "Jack, do you honestly think that I didn't put up a fight? They threatened to kidnap Tom, take away your visa, and ship me to Afghanistan to go on a year-long mission with the Unit I trained with at the SAS camp. I picked the better option."

She kept yelling. "I'LL PUT A PADLOCK ON YOUR DOOR, AND YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE!"

Alex sighed. "Jack, padlocks are some of the easiest locks to pick."

She paid no attention to his last comment, she was too far in by then.

Her body shook as she ranted about the evilness of MI6, and how she couldn't believe that they had hired a fourteen year old (A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD!) to do their dirty work!

She was so preoccupied with her ranting and cussing, that she didn't notice Alex slipping away, and going to his room.

Jack sighed, and stormed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door, in childlike behavior.

Across the hallway, Alex sighed.

He might as well start recording.

Jack thought she heard some music from Alex's room, but she shrugged it off.

Who cared what he did?

But deep down, she hated to admit that she did.

* * *

The next eight days were spent in near silence.

Both of them said not a word to each other, and Alex was constantly in his room, doing something or another.

Finally, came the day Alex was leaving. He had packed his bags the night before, and stepped into the black Mercedes in front of the house without a word of goodbye.

Jack had watched the whole thing from the window, closing the blinds as soon as the car drove away.

* * *

A week later, Jack was sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, this is the Royal and General Bank, we are sorry to inform you that Alex Rider has been reported MIA. Goodbye."

The line went dead.

Jack put down the phone carefully, and walked up the stairs into Alex's room as if in a trance.

She sat down on his bed, and opened his laptop, as she had seen him obsessively on it for the days between him telling her, and him leaving.

Jack waited impatiently for the laptop to turn on.

When it did, a page popped up.

It was iTunes, and there was a song highlighted. The song was titled _The End _and there was no artist.

Out of curiosity, she clicked on it, and started to listen to the electric melody.

Then, the voice began to sing, and she gasped. It was Alex!

_I've been trying to tell you something  
But you never understand  
I feel like we've been going 'round in circles_

_You look at me like I've become  
A stranger on the streets,  
A skeleton that's  
hiding in your closet  
_

She gasped. That was exactly what had been going on between Alex and her.

She continued listening to the song, paling more and more with every verse.

_I see you next to me but  
still you feel so far away  
Where did we go wrong?  
(Where did we go wrong?)  
I guess this is the part  
where you look at me  
And say goodbye_

_Don't, don't let me go  
It's not the end, whoaa  
Girl you know it's not so bad  
It's not the end, whoaa  
No it's not the end_

_I've been around the world  
And I've seen so many things  
I can even tell you where I'm going  
But no matter where I'm heading  
And no matter what I do  
Something keeps me coming back to you_

The song had obviously been written by Alex. All of his emotions, into this. Wow. She hadn't even known he could play an instrument!

_I see you next to me but  
you feel so far away  
Where did we go wrong?  
(Where did we go wrong?)  
I guess this is the part  
where you look at me  
And say goodbye_

_Don't, don't let me go  
It's not the end, whoaa  
Girl you know it's not so bad  
It's not the end, whoaa  
Don't, don't let me go  
It's not the end, whoaa  
Girl you know it's not so bad  
It's not the end, whoaa  
You know it's not the end_

_What can I do, When your gone  
When it feels so wrong  
What can I say  
To make you wanna stay  
So what can I do, Don't leave me this way  
Cause it feels so wrong,  
So stop all these games  
Cause I just can't say goodbye…_

_Don't, don't let me go  
It's not the end, whoaa  
Girl you know it's not so bad  
It's not the end, whoaa  
Don't, don't let me go  
It's not the end, whoaa  
Girl you know it's not so bad  
It's not the end, whoaa  
You know it's not the end._

The song finished, and Jack was left sitting on the bed, with tears running down her cheeks.

She listened to that song over and over.

Vowing that if he never returned, she would send it off to a record company to get it published. And if he did, she would blackmail and bribe every single record company so that he would get a lable.

Jack never even noticed how hard she was crying.

* * *

Three Months Later, Alex returned from the hospital after the gruesome mission, which involved capture, and torture.

The memories plagued him at night, and one morning, he turned on the radio instead of listening to his iPod. He was sick of the songs on there by now.

He was more than surprised to hear the radio suddenly declare:

_"The next song was written by Alex Rider a week before he was kidnapped. His guardian sent it in, having discovered it shortly after he was declared mi__ssing. We are pleased to announce that he has been recovered and is now safe at home. The song shows great promise, as does the boy. But judge for yourself._

_I've been trying to tell you something_  
_But you never understand  
I feel like we've been going 'round in circles_

_You look at me like I've become  
A stranger on the streets,  
A skeleton that's  
hiding in your closet..."  
_

Alex lay in shock, listening to the familiar melody, before smiling and relaxing.

* * *

**AN:**

**Uh… That's the end of this songfic! Don't kill me! (Sorry about all the musical talent. I just haven't read a fanfic with a musical Alex yet…) Anyways, please review! I'm planning to write another songfic soon! But you have to decide which one:**

**#1: Song: **_**Top of the World **_**By: **_**All American Rejects**_

**#2: Song: **_**When I'm Gone **_**By: **_**Simple Plan**_

**Please review and vote!**

**Marie**


End file.
